fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shinran
Summary A loyal companion and lower rank Guardian that follows Akama's rule. He is a dragon. Background The first Guardian to come from Akama during his baptism. Shinran embodies willpower and courage, in which displays it in Shinran's competitive, fierce and reckless nature. He is the epitome of a warrior. Personality Extremely prideful, fierce and valiant, Shinran is Akama's most competitive Guardians. Towards Akama and closer friends and family, Shinran is extremely kind and playful, he occasionally joins Valerius in their visits to little children and assists in cooking and burning their food with his fire. In battle, he is a God of War, capable of matching in strength with mid rank Guardians and High rank Guardians. Power and Stats Tier : High 7-C | 6-B '''(Using '''Dragon Rage.) Name : '''Shinran '''Gender : '''Male '''Origin : '''Judgment : The Holy Amulet '''Classification : '''Guardian | Dragon '''Attack Potency : Large Town Level '(Able to pulverize large towns and heavily populated armies of The Darkened Ones with ease.) | '''Country Level '(Due to sheer size. Abilities add to that destructive capability.) 'Speed : Massively Hypersonic '| 'Massively Hypersonic+ '(Able to travel thousands of meters in seconds while fighting during that travel distance.) '''Lifting Strength : Class T Striking Strength : Class TJ (Dove one of his talons into an army of The Darkened Ones. Crushed everything in it.) | Class PJ '''(Shinran's tail can knock over mountains in '''Dragon Rage.) | Class ZJ '''(Due to sheer size in '''Dragon Rage.) Durability : ' '''Town Level '| 'Country Level '(Tanked one the corrupted beams.) 'Stamina : '''Immensely high. Even higher using '''Dragon Rage. ' '''Range : '''Melee range. Thousands of meters with abilities and transformations. '''Standard Equipment : '''Wings. Tail. Talon. Jaw. Core of Elements (Located inside the chest of the Shinran, it generates the necessary elements and grants necessary manipulations learned prior so that he can use them for battle.) '''Intelligence : '''Extremely intelligent. Able to come up with moderate plans and can fight without Akama. Though, he often relies of Akama or the leadership of another to guide him. Can learn like normal humans do. '''Weakness : '''Often too prideful. Reckless. Power and Abilities - Elemental Manipulation via Core of Elements - Elemental Blasts (Able to send blasts of different elemental aspects at opponents. Mainly from his mouth.) - Elemental Breath (Able to send consecutive breath of different elements at opponents.) - Cosmic Manipulation via Core of Elements - Solar Attacks via Core of Elements - Dragon Physiology via race - Absolute Slicing via Dragon Rage - Holy Fire Manipulation via Dragon Rage Notable Techniques '''Dragon Rage : '''This technique allows Shinran to tap into a mode of enormous power. It increases his size by ten fold, allowing him enhanced talons engulfed in a mystical aura that allow him to cut through anything and it gains him the aspects of holiness that allow him to manipulate holy fire. Former abilities and buffs are also boosted, making him extremely fearsome. '''Flame Wall : '''This technique is where Shinran generates a great amount of fire before firing it within the form of a beam. In his '''Dragon Rage, '''this attack can travel the distance of an entire country, engulfing it in flames. '''Ice Spike : '''This technique is where Shinran generates a great amount of ice before firing it within the form of a beam. In his '''Dragon Rage, this attack can travel the distance of an entire country, freezing anything in it's path. Earth Pillar : '''This technique is where Shinran stomps the ground hard enough to send a traveling force underground that pushes a line of earth upward. In his '''Dragon Rage, this attack can travel the distance of an entire country, destroying anything in it's path. Fissure : '''The same as '''Earth Pillar, '''instead Shinran causes a large split within the land. '''Fire Breath : '''Shinran can blow fire at his opponents with this. In '''Dragon Rage, this can cause an inferno. Water Breath : '''Shinran can blow a torrent of highly pressurized water at his opponent. In '''Dragon Rage, this can cause highly pressurized tsunamis. Whirlwind : '''Shinran can blow a great vortex of wind at his opponent. In '''Dragon Rage, this can cause tornadoes. Earth Breath : '''Shinran can blow a great volley of earth shards at the opponent. In '''Dragon Rage, he substitutes this be summoning small meteorites instead. Ice Breath : '''Shinran can blow a torrent of ice at an opponent and freeze them. In '''Dragon Rage, the temperatures can reach down to absolute zero given time. Lightning Breath ''': Shinran can blow an energy beam of lightning at an opponent. In '''Dragon Rage, he summons a frenzy of lightning at the opponent instead until they are fried. Metal Bat : '''Shinran's tail becomes coated in metal and he slaps his opponent or whatever his target is with it really hard. The result of it is a scoreboard with either a home run or one of three bases. The better the score, the more damage it multiplies. Shinran also wears a baseball hat in this technique. '''Cosmic Flame Sword : '''Generating a ball of cosmic fire, Shinran can fire it in a straight line at his opponent in which the attack travels upward. The beam dissipates before a wave of cosmic fire engulfs the length of which the beam travels over. The fire is hot enough to leave the target burned with no byproducts, such as ash, left behind. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: '''Key: '''Base Form | Dragon Rage Category:Dragons Category:LeonRaiden's Pages Category:Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Animal Category:Size Shifters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Flight Users